


Flower

by Cold Lightning (ArticNight)



Series: HAPPY HOLIDAYS!!! [9]
Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Flowers, Language of Flowers, M/M, Secret Admirer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-15
Updated: 2015-12-15
Packaged: 2018-05-06 09:00:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5410847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArticNight/pseuds/Cold%20Lightning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Barry has a secret admirer. Iris thinks it's cute.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Flower

Barry sighed as he walked up to his labs. It had been a long night and he was exhausted. He sat his bag down, wanting to speed through everything so he could just go home. Yawning he sat at his desk. When Barry glanced at his desk he had to blink a couple times. A single flower stalk rested on his desk. Several small white flowers decorated it.

“Who would give me a flower?” Barry asked out loud as he picked it up, twirling it slowly. It was pretty, and if Barry was being honest, it was kind of flattering. Smiling a little Barry went and grabbed an empty Erlenmeyer Flask. He filled it with cold water before setting the single stalk in. The rest of the day as he worked Barry would smile with a light flush when he saw the flower sitting there. The next day was better than the last but Barry was pleasantly surprised when he walked in to see another flower sitting with the white ones. This one he recognized at once, an iris.

“Hey Barry do you have-” Eddie cut himself off as he noticed the flowers on the desk.“When did you get flowers?”

“Someone has been leaving them here for me.”

“Aw, you have a secret admirer.” Eddie laughed, “Iris is going to have a field day about this.”

“No! You can’t tell her.”

“Like she isn’t going to walk in here and see for herself.”

“Don’t tell her. It’s only two flowers.”

“Right now.”

“I’m sure it’ll stop by the end of the week.”

“I bet not.” Eddie countered. Barry rolled his eyes. Yeah right.

~  
Too bad Eddie was right. On Wednesday he had gotten a purple flower with a lot of petals. Thursday it had been a sunflower. Friday had been an orange flower with six petals on it, another stalk like the first day. Saturday was a pink rose. SUnday, when he had been having a bad day, saturday night a meta had gotten away after beating him badly, he had received a yellow flower that Eddie had identified as a Black-Eyed Susan. Monday had Barry walking in to see a white flower that looked like a rose but swirled more. By now Barry had gotten a large vase for the flowers so that he could use the beakers once more.

“Who are you?” Barry asked in wonder.

“Who’s what?”

“Iris!” Barry jumped up, hiding the vase behind him.

“What are you hiding?”

“N-Nothing?” Iris fixed him with a look. Sighing Barry moved aside.

“So… I might have a secret admirer?”

“Have you looked up the meaning of them?” Iris questioned excitedly.

“Why would I do that?” Iris gave him her look that made Barry feel like he asked a stupid question.

“Barry each flower has a different meaning and look at all these different flowers. There has to be meaning to each one. So which one was first?” Barry pointed to the first one in confusion.

“Okay, let’s see.” Iris began tapping at her phone, “That is a white Gladiolus which means strength of character.”

“The next one was the iris.” Iris laughed at that.

“Well that’s easy. Inspiration. So they like your strength of character and you are inspiring.” Barry felt his face warm a little but then pointed to the next flower.

“Hmmm…. Ranunculus. Your secret admirer thinks you're radiant.”

“The next one was the sunflower.” Barry chose instead of actually responding.

“Adoration. Oh my god Barry! This whole thing is just so sweet.” Iris cooed, pinching his warming cheek.

“Friday was the orange one.” It took Iris a bit longer on that one but then she found something.

“Looks like it’s a star of Bethlehem. You give this person hope.” Iris smiled at him, “Barry I think this person really likes you.” Barry nodded, unsure of what to think. He had crushes but no one ever crushed on him.

“The pink rose was Saturday.” Barry mumbled instead.

“They admire and appreciate you.”

“Um Sunday was the black eyed susan.”

“Encouragement.”

“...I think that was meant for me.”

“Barry they are all meant for you.”

“No I mean, Saturday night into Sunday morning was a really bad time. I had felt so hopeless and defeated…”

“How would they know that?” Iris asked with a look. Barry shrugged sheepishly in response, unsure how to respond.

“That is todays.”

“That is a gardenia which means joy.”

“That doesn’t help me figure out who it is though.”

“True but now you know what they think of you.” Iris beamed as she looked at his red face, “I’m going to be coming in the next few days as well to help you figure out the names of the other flowers.”

“You just want to know what else this person thinks.”

“True. See you tomorrow.” Barry was so glad that Joe was out of town because he could just imagine what his father would think of this whole thing. With a small smile to the flowers Barry went back to work.

~  
Tuesday was when Barry got the red tulip that was a declaration of love followed by pink flowers that turned out to be sweet peas on Wednesday which was shyness. So his admirer was in love with him but shy about the whole thing. Barry felt warm as he glanced to the various flowers, a happy smile in place. Of course his co-workers and the others at the station teased him about it, some people being mean too, but Barry couldn’t bring himself to care. He was really happy. Singh had warned the others that if they started anything they would be in trouble. Thursday Barry had a beautiful stalk of blue and purple petaled flowers which were Larkspurs which meant beautiful soul. Friday Barry received a small bunch of pansies for loving thoughts. Barry practically bounded into the labs Saturday, excitedly looking to see what his new flower would be only… there wasn’t one there. Barry tried to think positively, maybe they were just busy or something came up? He refused to think of the darker what if’s. What if they were hurt? What if something bad happened to someone they knew? What if they decided he wasn’t that interesting? What if they found someone better?

“Don’t worry Barry. I’m sure you’ll get one tomorrow.” Iris spoke soothingly. Barry just gave a wavy smile, not wanting to dwell with the other thoughts.

“I need to go, Eddie’s taking me out, but don’t worry. You don’t go from loving someone to hating them.” Iris stated before pressing a kiss to his forehead and leaving. Barry went back to his work, a little slower then usual. By the time night fell Barry was ready for sleep which meant that Captain Cold would be causing trouble.

“You guys go home, it’ll be fine.” Barry had told Caitlin and Cisco. Both were worried, finding out what was happening from Iris, but Barry insisted he was more worried than upset. After a few minutes arguing they left and Barry ran off to find Cold.

“Started to think you weren’t showing.” came the voice of Leonard Snart.

“What do you want now? We both know you could have been in and out before I even knew, especially with your Rouges.” Barry questioned as he leaned against a stack of crates.

“Come on now Scarlet, no need to be so cold.”

“I’ve just had a long day, I’d really like to just go home and sleep.”

“Maybe we should just do this another day then.”

“What?” Len just waved him off

“Go home Red.”

“No, now you have to tell me.” Barry flashed in front of him, blocking the older man’s escape, “I won’t leave you alone until you do.” Cold seemed to pause in hesitation. He sighed and pulled out something. Barry stared in shock as he looked at the yellow tulip in front of him. There were so many thoughts going through his head. One was that the yellow tulip meant hopelessly in love and the other was that Leonard Snart, _Captain Cold_ , had been giving him flowers for the past two weeks. It was then that another thing came to mind, the sweet peas. Len was shy over this whole thing and Barry’s hesitation probably wasn’t helping. He saw the flower begin to move as Len adverted his gaze, a clear sign that he took Barry’s silence as rejection. Quickly, but carefully as to not burn the flower Barry took it and set it down. Once that was out of the way Barry threw his arms around Snart’s shoulders and yanked him into a kiss.

“Been wanting to do that for a while.”

“Me or your admirer?”

“Both.” Barry admitted, “It just makes it better that you are my admirer.”

“So, still want to go home or could I interest you in a date?”

“Just let me change.”

“Meet me at fourth and fifth in twenty?”

“It’s a date.” Barry kissed Len once more before running off, flower held carefully, as he wondered what Iris was going to say.


End file.
